encyclopaediafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Sverker Johansson
__INDEX__ thumb|270px|Sverker Johansson (2008) thumb|20px Lars Sverker Johannson (* 26. Mai 1961 in Lund, Südschweden) ist ein schwedischer Physiker, Linguist, Fachbuchautor sowie Wikipedianer. Leben und Wirken Sverker Johansson studierte von 1979 bis 1982 technische Physik an der Universität Lund, von 1982 an der Universität Göteborg und schloss das Studium im Jahr 1984 als Bachelor of Business Administration ab. Er nahm an den Forschungen über Teilchen- und Teilchenbeschleunigung am Super Proton Synchrotron (SPS) und Großen Elektron-Positron-Speicherring (LEP) im CERN in Meyrin teil und promovierte Ende Mai 1990 an der Universität Lund mit der Dissertation A study of μμ and eμ-pairs produced in 450 GeV/c p-Be-collisions in HELIOS, and software development for DELPHI zum Doktor (Ph. D.). Von November 1990 bis Juni 1992 forschte er als Post-Doktorand mit einem Stipendium in Manne Siegbahn Institut an der Universität Stockholm über die Neutrinoastronomie. Nach dem Umzug im Jahr 1992 nach Jönköping widmete er sich den Sprachwissenschaften und forschte über den Ursprung der Sprachen, Biolinguistik sowie den Third-Faktor nach Noam Chomsky. Im Jahr 2005 erschien sein Werk Origins of language. Constraints on hypotheses. Converging evidence in language and communication research. Das Studium im Fach Linguistik an der Universität Lund schloss er im Jahr 2012 als Master of Arts (M. A.) ab. Von 2003 bis 2014 war er als Vizepräsident an der Hochschule für Bildung und Kommunikation (Högskolan för Lärande och Kommunikation) an der Universität Jönköping und anschließend ist er seit 2014 als Leiter des Amtes für Bildung und Forschung an der Hochschule Dalarna tätig. Swerker Johansson entwickelte den Lsjbot, einen Bot, der seit Januar 2012 weitgehend automatisch neue kurze Artikel (Stubs), und zwar bis 10 Tausend täglich, bei der Wikipedia abarbeitet. Es entstanden in der schwedischen, Cebuano- und Wáray-Wáray-Wikipedia beinahe 3 Millionen Artikel.Die Maschine, die 8,5 Prozent der Wikipedia schriebWie ein Schwede 10.000 Wikipedia-Artikel am Tag schreibt Schriften (Auswahl) * Operativsystemets grunder. (dt. Grundlagen des Betriebssystems). Studentlitteratur, Lund 1989, ISBN 91-44-25911-5 (schwedisch). * A study of μμ and eμ-pairs produced in 450 GeV/c p-Be-collisions in HELIOS, and software development for DELPHI. Dissertation, Universität Lund, Lund 1990 (englisch). * Datorns tekniska uppbyggnad. (dt. Struktur der Computertechnik) 1992 (schwedisch). * Från ostkupan till den stora smällen (dt. Von Oskupan zum Urknall). Jönköping University Press, Jönköping 2004, ISBN 91-973120-9-6 (schwedisch). * Origins of language. Constraints on hypotheses. Converging evidence in language and communication research. John Benjamins Pub., Amsterdam 2005, ISBN 90-272-3891-X (englisch). * mit Olle Östklint, Elsie Anderberg: Fysik för lärare. (dt. Physik für Lehrer). Lehrbuch, Lund 2012, ISBN 978-91-44-07665-2 (schwedisch). CERN-Publikationen * mit Torsten Åkesson, et al.: The transverse energy distribution in 16O-nucleus collisions at 60 and 200 GeV per nucleon. In: Zeitschrift für Physik C. 38, Nr. 3, 1988, S. 383–395. * mit Torsten Åkesson, et al: Inclusive negative particle p spectra in p-nucleus and nucleus-nucleus collisions at 200 GeV per nucleon. In: Zeitschrift für Physik C. 46, 1990, S. 361–367. * mit Torsten Åkesson, et al: A study of electron-muon pair production in 450 GeV/c pBe collisions. In: Zeitschrift für Physik C. 72, 1996, S. 429–436, DOI:10.1007/s002880050262 (Entwurf auf cern.ch). Weblinks * CV för Sverker Johansson (schwedisch) * Publikationen Sverker Johanssons bei der Universität Dalarna. (englisch) * * Benutzer:Lsj bei Wikipedia.sv (schwedisch) Einzelnachweise ---- ---- Kategorie:Physiker (20. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Physiker (21. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Sprachwissenschaftler Kategorie:Wikipedia Kategorie:Autor Kategorie:Schwede Kategorie:Geboren 1961 Kategorie:Mann